


just a dream(?)

by i_like_stars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_stars/pseuds/i_like_stars
Summary: jean kirstein's dream
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 13





	just a dream(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking this fic. hope you enjoy <3

Jean woke up to feel someone warm beside him. He turned his head sideways and was greeted by Marco's peaceful sleeping face. Jean rubbed his eyes, how in the world did Marco come back to life? No- wait. Maybe this was all a dream. Jean reached out to touch the boy's freckled cheeks, and he could feel warmth, Jean made a startled noise and fell off the bed. 

"Mmh...Jean? What are you doing?" Marco rubbed his eyes and sat up then stretched.

Jean silently sat there in disbelief and in happiness, his crush just came back from the dead, what's the reason to not be happy?

"Jean, are you okay? Are you sick? Did you have a nightmare?"

Oh how he loved this boy. Always so kind and caring.

"Marco...how- how did you come back to life?" Jean sat on the bed, eyes watering with tears of joy.

"Come back to life? What do you mean?" Marco tilted his head sideways in a cute manner.

Jean said nothing and hugged the confused boy. "Im glad you're here."

"Uhm me too?" Marco giggled, a bit confused. Marco pulled back and said, "Sasha and Connie said that you were going to hangout with them this morning, shouldn't you get ready?"

Jean smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Okay."

"Marco!" Jean heard Bertholdt calling out to the freckled boy.

"Oh hi Jean!" Bertholdt waved at Jean whilst jogging up to Marco.

Marco looked up from watering his flowers and greeted Bertholdt with a warm smile. "Good morning, Bertholdt!"

Jean watched as the two sweet boys talked to each other, then his attention turned to his two best friends, Sasha and Connie. Sasha was holding a sandwich and Connie was rambling about how Sasha was always eating.

Jean jogged up to them and greeted them. "Hey."

Sasha and Connie turned their heads to look at Jean.

"Hi Jean!" Sasha called out, voice muffled from chewing her sandwich.

"Oi, Jean-boy!" Connie grinned.

"Would you forget that?" Jean murmured, embarrassed.

"Man, just joking!" Connie slapped Jean's back. "We're going to go get some food first before we start this amazing hangout!"

"All right!" The trio shouted together and walked to their favorite food stall.

It was the third day when Jean asked Marco to a date.

"Hey Marco," Jean began. "Wanna go out tomorrow and...well go on a date or something?"

"Huh? Oh well sure! Where are we going?" Marco turned around to face his boyfriend. 

"Mmm...I don't know, anywhere."

"Like, food stalls and sitting in the shade?"

"If that's what you want."

"Okay, then, Jean-boy!"

Jean grimaced. "I'll let you off the hook since you're cute. But forget that if you can."

Marco giggled. "Well thank you~! But I'd rather remember it."

Jean pouted and turned around to the edge of the bed. He felt arms around his waist and Marco's breath close to his neck. Then he felt fingers tickling his sides.

"Oi- Marco I swear if you don't stop right now I will- HEY STOP THAT TICKLES-"

Marco tickled Jean mercilessly until he ran out of breath from laughing.

"I hate you." Jean frowned, panting.

"I love you too, Jean-boy!"

"oh cOME ON MARCO!"

The fourth day was Jean's favorite day. He loved that he could hold Marco's soft hands, he loved how he could kiss his freckles, he loved how beautiful his boyfriend was.

"Say aah." Jean held up a piece of cake to Marco's lips. Marco happily chomped on the cake and gave a noise of content.

Jean watched his boyfriend with loving eyes, he almost forgot that he was supposed to be dead and everything that's happening right now is probably a dream. Almost.

After they ate, the pair held hands and walked to a grassy field with a huge tree in it's center. Jean watched as Marco danced around the flower field, he wished this would last forever. No titans, no marleyans, no anything. Just him and Marco.

But those four days ended abruptly.

The couple were laying in bed, cuddling and keeping each other warm. Jean caressed Marco's soft hair, mumbling "I love yous" every now and then and Marco would reply with the same thing as always.

"I love you more."

Jean fell asleep, Marco in his arms.

Jean suddenly woke up, he sat up and looked at the cold spot beside him. He gulped and wanted to believe that Marco was downstairs and was making breakfast but he knew deep down that his one and only didn't exist anymore.

Jean stood up and rushed downstairs, a part of him expecting Marco making his favorite food, and the other knowing the truth.

He tried to wipe away the tears falling down his cheeks as he rushed down the stairs, but failed. He eventually made it to the kitchen, but everything was cold. There was no warm smile greeting him good morning, his freckled boyfriend gone, forever.

Jean collapsed on the doorway, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I miss you so...much Marco..."

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* I miss Marco ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽
> 
> Ahem anyways, as always, feedback and kudos are appreciated <333
> 
> (I miSS MARCO SO MUCH-)
> 
> (wait is it Bertolt or Bertholdt-why does this guy have so many names??? like- birmingsnort??? butanol??? bristol??? baerthgnolgdt?? burnttoast?? etc.???)
> 
> Edit: ( Benedict Cumberbolt???😭😭)


End file.
